


Condolences

by Anyawen



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Injury and recovery, Loss, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: As he recovers from the horrific beating he received at Cilenti's hands, Freddie reaches out to a friend suffering a different kind of hurt.
Relationships: Freddie Lyon & Lix Storm, Freddie Lyon/Bel Rowley (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Condolences

"I wish I could repay you all for your kindness, Lix."

"There is absolutely nothing to repay, you silly boy," Lix responded, exhaling a lungful of smoke and stubbing out her cigarette.

"There is," Freddie insisted, grimacing a bit as he shifted himself against the pillows. "I know you've all been rearranging schedules, taking it in turns to be here. I'm quite sure that you've better things to do than assist me to the loo. I just wanted to say thank you. To all of you, for everything, but to you most of all."

"Me most of all?" Lix repeated, brows lifted in amused surprise as she sat back in her chair. "Why is that?"

“Because you’re here, tending me, while you’re grieving,” Freddie replied.

Lix’s amused smile froze, and faded as Freddie watched.

"I saw it, you know?" Freddie continued, glancing down at his hands before looking up again to meet Lix’s eyes. "That there was a history there, between you and Randall. Something personal. Something painful. I’d hardly be a good journalist if I missed it. I’d hardly be a good friend if I ignored it.”

“And you are a bloody good journalist,” Lix said, flashing him an unsteady smile and reaching for another cigarette.

“I hope I’m a good friend, as well,” Freddie responded as Lix fumbled with the lighter. “I had wanted to ask if you were all right. If you needed anything. If there were anything I could do … but, there was the investigation, and the contracts, and you were both obviously trying to keep it private, to stay professional. I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it.”

“No,” she said, dragging in a shuddering breath. “No. We didn’t. Don’t. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Freddie nodded.

"I'm not asking, Lix. But something has changed, and I wanted you to know that if you ever just needed to be … to be sad and not be alone, please know you can come to me.”

He watched her fight to hold on to her composure, and gave her a sad smile when she looked up at him with a hard-won smirk.

“Like you came to me?”

“As I recall, I didn’t go to you, you took me home,” Freddie replied, then continued wryly, “And I’m afraid I won’t be up for that sort of comfort for some time.”

“Nor would Bel let you offer it, I suspect.”

“Ah, no,” Freddie said, unable to help the silly grin he felt tugging at his lips. “I don’t think she would.”

“Yes, well, it’s good that I don’t need comforting of that, or any other sort, though I do thank you for the offer, darling.”

“Excellent, though that’s not what I was suggesting, Lix, and you know it,” Freddie said, seriousness creeping back into his expression. “You’re hurting, and I’m sorry for it. I know I can’t fix it. I know I can’t make it better. But I can be here with you if you’d like company as you mourn.”

Lix stood and crossed the room to stand in front of the window, staring out into the harsh midday light. When she turned back to him, her eyes were red-rimmed, but dry.

“Thank you,” she said solemnly.

“You’re welcome, Lix.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero intention of writing fic for The Hour, and still really have no plans for it. But I found I couldn't leave Lix (and Randall) alone in their pain. And I couldn't leave Freddie alone in his recovery. Then this happened.


End file.
